Magical Office
by Circlemidnight
Summary: A Harry Potter/ The Office Crossover. What happens when the characters of The Office come to the Potterverse? Can they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Pam Beesley looked at Platform 9 and Three-Quarters. Pam was in a pink Abercrombie tank and a brown and white Abercrombie sweater, both hand-me-downs from her sister. Her dark blue jeans, however, were very new.

"Pam?" Pam's mother asked, "Are you nervous, honey?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'll be all right." Pam said.

"When you get there, sweetie, send us an owl." Pam's father said.

"I will. I love you both! Bye!" Pam called out.

"Wait!" Pam's punk sister said, running to Pam.

"Yeah?" Pam asked.

"Here's a good-bye gift. The squirting camera and the fake cigarettes. To show 'em who's boss." Pam's sister said.

Pam laughed. "Thanks, Sis."

"If you need any other joke items, give me a call." Pam's sister said, hugging her.

"I will!"

Pam stepped inside the Hogwarts Express, and found an empty compartment. Pam felt rather lonely, with her new wizard money, trunk, robes, and books. Pam hugged herself. It was going to be so weird, wearing wizard robes. She was going to miss learning math and wearing jeans! She was also going to miss her boyfriend, Roy.

She wasn't allowed to tell Roy about Hogwarts. But when she told Roy that she was going away, to a boarding school, in Scotland no less, Roy took it hard.

"What do you mean, you're going to a boarding school?" Roy bellowed.

"My parents told me I had to go. It was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Pam had sobbed.

"But this year, we were going to tell everyone about our friendship!" Roy roared back.

"I'm sorry Roy." Pam replied.

"You should be." Roy had said, in total disgust.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A boy with shaggy light brown hair asked.

"No." Pam said, as the boy sat in the compartment.

"I'm Jim Halpert. Who're you?" Jim asked.

"I'm Pam Beesley." Pam replied.

"Well, hello. Do you know what blood status you are?" Jim asked.

"I'm Muggle-born." Pam said tentatively, "I'll bet I'll be horrible."

"Well, I'm Pureblood and I know a bunch of muggle born people who are good in magic. Like, for example, there was this woman named Hermione Granger. She's a Muggle, and she helped destroy You-Know-Who." Jim reassured her.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Pam asked.

"He was a horrible wizard. But he's dead. His real name was." Jim said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "Voldemort. But people have a problem calling him that."

"Oh." Pam felt better. If this Hermione Granger helped destroy an evil wizard, maybe she could, as well.

"See! So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I know nothing about Hogwarts, except for the fact that it's for people with magic." Pam said, disappointed.

"Really?" Someone said, opening, the door, "I just read Hogwarts, a History, and now, I know everything. I'm Karen Fillipelli." A brunette with freckles said.

"Oh. So How are the Houses?" Pam asked.

"Mind if I sit?" Karen asked. When Jim nodded, Karen said, "Well, There are four Houses. One is Gryffindor, which is for brave people. Then there is Ravenclaw, which is for the smart and witty people. Then Slytherin, for the ambitious, and Hufflepuff for the kind and rest of the people who aren't for either three."

"But you don't know the reputations. Gryffindor is where most people want to end up in. Everyone says Hufflepuff is dumb, but anything's better than Slytherin. You-Know-Who went to Slytherin." Jim said.

"Well, I want to end up in Ravenclaw. I really like their ideals." Karen said.

"Wow, most people think Ravenclaw is 'not bad." Jim said.

"I think Gryffindor sounds nice, but I don't think I'm brave." Pam said.

"Don't worry, a Sorting Hat figures out everything." Jim said.

"Really?" Pam asked.

"I thought they'd have us fight trolls." Karen said, "I'm Muggle-born.

"So am I!" Pam said.

After that, they all looked at the countryside outside the window.

Eventually, the lights dimmed, and they changed into their Hogwarts robes.

"This is it." Karen said.

A large man with a beard shouted," First years! Over here, first years!"

"I guess we should follow him." Pam said.

Pam, Jim, and Karen followed the man as he eventually found all the first years.

"Now, follow me." The man growled.

Every first year followed tentatively.

"Dwight K. Schrute, Pureblood, nice to meet you." A boy in glasses said, as he shook everyone's hand.

"This is it, this is it, and this is it!" Karen silently squealed.

"Everyone, get on to a boat, four on each boat. I'd say five ter summat tho'!"

Jim, Karen, Pam, and a boy they didn't know went on a boat.

"Well, this is it, isn't it? I'm Oscar Martinez." The Hispanic boy said.

"This is it!" Karen screamed.

"I heard a Giant Squid is underneath the waters. I'm Jim Halpert." Jim said.

"Scary. I'm Karen Fillipelli." Karen replied.

"And I'm Pam Beesley." Pam finally said.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" Pam asked.

"Personally, I'm keeping an open mind about the whole thing." Oscar said.

"First years! I'm Professor Hagrid. Now, yeh won' be seein' me until yer third year, so I'm just here to take yeh ter the Great Hall." Hagrid said.

Suddenly, a water balloon came from nowhere and hit Oscar in the head.

"Ha ha!" A boy laughed.

"Argh!" Oscar shouted.

"Stop at once, Peeves!" A sharp woman said.

"Hee hee! Ickle first years!" Peeves shouted.

The woman led them all into a small room.

"I am Professor Sinistra. Now, you will all be sorted into Four Houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family. You will live, eat, earn, land lose points for your House. You will be sorted today." Professor Sinistra said.

Everyone was tense.

"I'll fight anything." Said the boy who laughed at Oscar.

"Michael, I'll fight with you." Dwight said.

"We're not going to fight!" Jim said.

But what Michael said lingered on their minds as they lay silent with trepidation.


	2. The Sorting

Pam looked nervously at the hat as it began to sing its song. She couldn't bear to listen to it, she was so nervous.

"Beesley, Pamela!" The Hat shouted.

Pam nervously walked up, trying to be brave. She wasn't going to back out after coming out so far.

Pam put on the hat, and silently willed herself to be calm.

"Well, I see that you have plenty of courage." The Sorting Hat said. "So Gryffindor would be a wise choice for you. You are also very loyal, so Hufflepuff would be a good choice."

What? This hat can talk? Pam thought.

"Yes, I can talk. Well, I suppose the best House for you would be…GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted.

Pam sat down at the Gryffindor table, happy beyond words. The people of Gryffindor seemed to be very amiable.

"Bernard, Andrew!"

A boy with brown hair swaggered to the Hat. Dwight Schrute, the boy with glasses, seemed to be looking at him with disgust.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bratton, Creed!

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Fillippelli, Karen!"

Karen walked up on the stage, cool and serene. Pam wished her luck, for Karen was a good person.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Pam clapped enthusiastically for Karen.

"Flax, Holly!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Flenderson, Toby!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Halpert, James!"

Pam hoped that Jim would be in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Pam clapped enthusiastically for Jim, as he sat next to her.

"Hannon, Erin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Howard, Ryan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ryan Howard, the newly proclaimed Gryffindor, sat in their table.

"Hudson, Stanley!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kapoor, Kelly!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lapin, Phyllis!"

The Hat seemed to take a long time on her before finally saying, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malone, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kevin forgot to take off the hat, so the Houses laughed as he ran back.

"Martin, Angela!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Martinez, Oscar!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Miner, Charles!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Palmer, Meredith!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Scott, Michael!"

Again, the hat waited for a minute before saying, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Schrute, Dwight!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The five Gryffindor first-years were sitting on the table and talking, all about different things.

"I really do hope that Defense Against the Dark Arts will be energy consuming." Dwight said, as Michael replied, "Come on Dwight, don't be such a time consumer."

Ryan, Pam, and Jim were eagerly discussing Quidditch. ("So it's a game on broomsticks?" Pam had asked. Jim replied, "It's very cool, and Ryan added, "It's the best.)

Eventually, they became tired and went upstairs to their dormitories, and slept peacefully of their first night in Hogwarts.


	3. The Animosity Begun

Pam could not help but think that classes here were much different from home. Especially getting to the classes. There were one hundred and forty two sets of stairs, and they were all-different, and could change direction at any given time.

The ghosts were not much of a help either. Of course, the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick was more than happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves was a spawn from the devil. He pulled up rugs, sent vases after you, and if he was feeling bored, he would grab your nose and blow loud, wet, raspberries.

Then, the classes were another thing. Every Wednesday night, they had Astronomy, and went to the highest tower to practice looking at stars and learning their names and movements. Homework was often drawing diagrams. Pam liked this class.

Three times a week, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went to Herbology, and learned about strange little magical plants. Pam made friends with the two Hufflepuff girls, Erin Hannon and Kelly Kapoor.

The most boring class of all was History of Magic, where Professor Binns, the ghost, got their names mixed up and droned about goblin wars. Pam and Jim often played pranks on the boy with the glasses, Dwight Schrute during then, and would be the only enjoyable time in class.

Then came one of the hardest classes in Hogwarts. A short teacher, who had to stand on a pile of books to see them all, taught charms. It was very enjoyable, but they often got a lot of homework.

Transfiguration was the hardest. Professor McGonagall, Headmistress, taught this class, and she turned her desk into a pig on the first day, which made them impressed. Unfortunately, they would not be doing that in a long time.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily the most exciting part of class, even though half the time, they learned about memorable people. However, once every while, they learned about the creatures and learned basics of dueling.

Last was Potions, which was easily Pam's favorite class. She excelled at it, and Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher, doted on her. Pam thought that all the times her mother made her cook finally paid off, for she was precise in measuring ingredients, and knew when to tweak it up a notch.

Pam was very pleased to find out that she could do magic just as well as Jim, who was a pureblood. She was also pleased to find out that she and Karen were not the only Muggleborns.

On Friday, she and Jim felt that they had made an accomplishment. They had gotten to their classes on time, and felt that they knew their way through the school.

"What classes do we have today?" Jim asked. Pam was extremely organized, and every first-year by now knew that.

"We have Double Potions every Friday, Jim." Pam replied.

Pam and Jim celebrated their accomplishment by eating extra French fries.

As they walked into the Potions room, they find themselves stuck with the Slytherins.

"Well, hello, Gryffindors. Hope you're brave enough to survive Potions." Andy Bernard said, sauntering into the hallway, and whipping his wand out.

"I don't think they'll even make it to Potions!" Meredith Palmer, the redhead cackled.

"C'mon gang, let's describe why we're here." Creed Bratton said, going up in the front.

"It has to do with Michael Scott!" Andy blurted.

Pam stiffened. This was probably going to end up in a fight, Pam thought, as she and Jim whipped out their wands.

"Damn it, Andy, you've lost the element of surprise!" Creed hissed and then continued.

"Well, as you can see, we've got an offer for you. Michael Scott is very brave, just like a Gryffindor. However, he also added rather angrily that our ideals are rather…outdated. Therefore, you, my comrades, have a mission to do. Tell Michael to take back his words, or you and the Muggleborn will suffer the consequences." Creed said.

These people were obviously pureblood supremacists, and Pam was getting nervous by the minute.

"Are you really that dimwitted?" Jim asked angrily.

This was obviously going to be a duel, so Pam began to utter a spell when Dwight burst from the open and yelled, "Protego!"

The sheer force of the spell knocked them all to the ground.

"Thanks, Dwight." Pam said, grateful that she didn't have to duel.

"Thank me later, run for it. I can hold them off." Dwight said.

Jim and Pam didn't need to be told twice as they ran to Potions.

Pam didn't know it then, but that experience started the animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors.


End file.
